


Back Home

by AHeckenGoodDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Connor, Drunk Hank, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Top Hank, gentle Hank, rough Hank, short circut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeckenGoodDeviant/pseuds/AHeckenGoodDeviant
Summary: After the rebellion, Connor is separated from his Partner for a long time. He wanted to be back in Detroit, on an old scruffy couch sitting beside an older scruffier Lieutenant Hank Anderson and a furry Sumo in his lap. His thirium pump regulator ached for the older man's company. To just exist in next to him for a while. But when he finally gets home it's not what he expected. He didn't like when Hank got black-out drunk.Connor didn't expect what Hank whispered to him in the dark, or the way this drunk Hank touched him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one losers. Next chapter.

The corners of his lips turned downwards. The artificial skin bunching between his brown eyebrows, drawing them together as his neck cocked his head at a slight angle. His eyes squinted, creating wrinkles around the thick-lashed lids and a side of his mouth parted to show a bit of teeth. 

Confusion. This was that emotion. 

Connor turned his head to the other side watching his reflection closely as he looked down at his smooth, nude body. He hadn't necessarily seen it completely nude before. LIghtly tanned skin, freckles, a mole here or there. Imperfections on his skin. Things to make him unique. A one of a kind in a small selection of RK800s. But he was number 113 248 317 - 51. He was Connor. 

After Markus' uprising and the gaining of rights for Androids spread worldwide, the androids acquired rights. One right was the use of new hospitals that Cyberlife had morphed into, creating new upgrades and training androids to become doctors for themselves. It was odd, yet predictable that Cyberlife would change their tactic so quickly, greedily taking over the new demand for androidkind. 

Here, Connor stood in front of the mirror at a Cyberlife center. He was here for a new upgrade, a few parts and tweaks to make him more human. Because he was a detective, and a prototype, he hadn't been equipped with the parts that some other models had. For this case, he was here for genitalia and a boost to his pleasure sensors. He didn't see why he would want it, not having anyone to share a sexual experience with, but agreed to the terms and showed up for the appointment. He would like to become more human, he thinks. 

Connor's mind turned to other thoughts. Of after the uprising a sparse few months ago. He had stayed with Markus, but it was agitating. With his newfound deviancy, he felt restless. He didn't want to be on tv with Markus or talk at the rallies. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted to be back in Detroit, on an old scruffy couch sitting beside an older scruffier Lieutenant Hank Anderson and a furry Sumo in his lap. His thirium pump regulator ached for the older man's company. To just exist in next to him for a while. 

He had seen him shortly after the uprising, a few hours after the treaty. He was standing outside the Chicken Feed, waiting for him. Hank had smiled and pulled him into his arms hugging the android tight. Hank had patted Connors back and placed a quick peck on the side of his head. 

"You're welcome at my place since you don't have a place to go, Connor." The man had said, but Connor had to decline.

"Markus.. he wants me to help with some things." He had mumbled against the man's shoulder. Oh, how he wished he could just forget about the other androids and go home with Hank. His best friend and Partner. 

"Fuck that Robot Jesus. C'mon. Why do they need you? He's been doing fine on his own, aint'he?" Hank had grumbled and pulled away, making Connor feel cold and sad. 

Connor wanted to. He wanted to just go with him. But he couldn't. "I don't know. He asked me to." 

And that was it. Hank told him to visit, call. Whatever. To come home when he was ready. That had mad Connor happy. 

"Connor?" A woman's voice called, giving the door to the room a soft tap with her knuckles as she opened it and peered inside. When the other android's eyes found him she smiled. "We're ready for you when you are." 

Connor nodded and followed the woman into the bright room for his upgrads. 

 

 

It took a few hours and when they were done, Connor felt....sore. His muscles ached and his systems were sending him error messages. 

"Your body will take some time to figure out the differences and adjust." A male doctor said, another android, as he wrote on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. "You should take it easy for a while. Do you have transportation to your home?" 

Home. Connor instantly thought of Hank but remembered he lived at New Jericho with North, Markus, and a few others. They had found a new place to set up. Not a ship, but a small corner at the heart of Detroit. It was a little ways away from here, but he knew if he really wanted to he could take the buses.

"I will manage." Connor finally said and the androids helped him outside. He waited at the closest bus stop, then traveled back to New Jericho. Every bump seemed to sent a jolt through him, but he ignored the slight discomfort. 

His LED lit up a green as he received a call. He frowned and checked, seeing it was Markus. He sighed, then answered. 

"Connor. You have been gone for five hours. Are you alright?" He sounded worried, and Connor couldn't help but smile softly. Though he did like Markus, he was a little overpowering at times, even with his calm nature. 

"Yes, I am fine. The upgrades went well, I believe. Slight discomfort, but they say it will pass." 

"Ah, good. Connor.." Markus seemed to hesitate before continuing. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson has called me again today. He blames me for not being able to see you, and I agree. Most of the proceedings are nearing an end. And I love your company but do you think you could visit your friend? He is... demanding and I believe this will be good for the both of you. I told him I would release you to his care tomorrow morning. He said he would be here at eight." 

This left Connor with surprise. "Eight in the morning?" He confirmed. 

"Yes."

Wow. Hank was gonna be up well before noon. To pick him up. His thirium pump regulator gave a slight squeeze at the thought as happiness washed over him. He was gonna be able to see his friend again. Soon. Tomorrow. 

"Connor?" Markus asked. "Was that not a good thing? Should I call and canc-"

"No! No. Please. I'm just... happy." Connor whispered, and he could almost hear Markus' grin. 

"Good."

And he hung up, and Connor sat on the bus seat, smiling to himself with his hands in his lap. 

"Hank."

The next morning came slowly. Connor all but waited at Markus' front door like a whining dog. He was teased by North, but he didn't care. He waited. 

His body was already used to the new upgrades. It didn't take all too long, and he wasn't uncomfortable anymore. Though he could feel his clothes cling to him now and he wasn't sure just yet how he felt about it. 

Eight rolled up, and then eight fifteen. Connor felt his thirium heart ping painfully as he stared out of the windows by the door. "Hank..." He whispered. 

Eight thirty-four and there he was. Connor could see his beat-up car roll into Markus' driveway. He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't turn and call that he was leaving. He just pulled the door open and ran. 

Hank must have seen him running and quickly got out of his car only to be assaulted by the death grip of an overly excited android hug. 

Hank grunted and smiled down at the boy holding him, arms wrapped around his torso and face pressed against his chest. "What, they treat you that bad, kid?" He joked. 

Connor shook his head and grinned brightly up at the man. He had never smiled so large. "No. I just missed you." 

Hank's cheeks flushed and he shook his head, smirking as pet Connor's hair. "Sheesh. You changed a little huh? Since deviating." He sounded a little proud. 

Connor nodded. "Yes. I find much easier to express emotions. Though some still confuse me, I do believe I understand happiness." 

This made Hank laugh and push at the younger man's shoulders, pushing him away and patting the roof of his car. "Come on, kid. Sumo's missed ya." 

 

They rode back in comfortable silence. Connor watched the scenery pass by through the window sparks of memory lighting up as he recognized some landmarks. They reached Hank's modest home and got out, Hank now noticing something about Connor he hadn't right off the bat. "No suitcase?" 

"No, I don't have anything of personal value, Lieutenant," Connor said. He was still wearing the old Cyberlife issued uniform, though it was a little color washes. 

Hank shook his head. "I might have some clothes you can wear." He said, opening the door for them. Sumo all but tackled Connor at the door, his tongue lapping at the android's face in greeting. "Sumo! Off! Down!" 

"It's alright!" Connor said, petting the dog's floppy ears with a grin. "Sumo! I have missed you as well!" Connor did. He liked dogs and Sumo was his favorite dog. 

Hank called for him to follow and so he did, giving a disapproving glace at the state of Hank's home. It didn't look any better the from the last time he had been there. A task list started to form in the back of his mind. 

Tasks:  
Clean Hank's Home. 

Hank was in his bedroom, looking through the back of the closet. "Shit... I think everything I've got'll be too big for ya' kid." He mumbled, pulling out his old gray department hoodie. He looked between it and Connor before shrugging and tossing it at the Android. "Here." 

Connor caught the hoodie and sat it neatly on the bed. He then began to undress as Hank threw clothes he had pulled out back into the closet. Connor stipped down to his boxers and then pulled the hoodie over his head. It was... large on him. It swallowed him up and lay down to his midthigh. It felt warm and nice. He smiled and wrapped his arms around himself, hugging the Lieutenant's hoodie to his body. 

Hank watched him curiously his eyes lingering lower as he slid his closet doors shut. 

Connor caught the increase in blood pressure and watched as the Lieutenant's eyes began to diolate. He frowned and cocked his head, looking up at the man curiously. 

"Lieutenant?" He asked. 

Hank coughed and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's go watch a movie or something. Tell me what you've been up to." 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Connor had been with Hank for a few weeks now, wearing the man's old shirts and cleaning the house. Hank had been uneasy about Connor cleaning his house, saying he didn't need to. That his house was his mess. Connor had countered with Hank's health and stating, 'Your house is filthy, Lieutenant. Allow me to clean it in exchange for me staying here.' Hank then pressured him, saying he didn't need to do anything to stay here, but Connor insisted. 'I want you around for as long as I can, Lieutenant. With the state of your home, you could get sick.' Hank had finally given in and now Connor cleaned regularly while Hank was at work. He also made his meals, healthy meals, and was urging him to go jogging with him and Sumo in the mornings. Hank still hadn't caved on that one. That and his alcohol. 

Hank drank. A lot. He would be out all night and come back in the early mornings. It... worried Connor. He acted differently when he was really drunk. Angrier. His words were harsh, stinging. And he was always playing with that gun. Connor tried to get him to stop drinking so much, to ease up. Not get too drunk to where he's tense and violent. But he didn't understand. He didn't remember his angry words the next morning. 

Hank was late again tonight. Connor fiddled with his coin. Hank had given it back to him shortly after he had moved in, apologizing for having taken it in the first place. He passed it through his fingertips before he heard the man's car. He pulled up and soon after shoved the door open. Connor could see he was at his blackout point already. He should not have driven himself home. Connor warned him of the dangers of this, to himself and others on the road, but he was ignored. 

"Connor," Hank called, squinting into the darkness of the living room. Connor obediently ran to his side, smiling shakily. He missed Hank, the kind morning Hank. This late night Hank, the drunk one, scared him. "There you are." He mumbled, grabbing for Connor's chin as his hazy gaze looked him over. "You know, you're so fucking pretty? Why the fuck did they make you so pretty for?" 

Connor frowned. This was... new. Usually, Hank was a little tense, cursing, angry at Connor for trying to change him into someone he's not. Angry that he wouldn't leave him alone to play that awful game of Russian Rullete. That he'd pull his alcohol away and try to sober him up. He had learned to try and stay away when he was drunk. He was hit once for pulling the gun out of the man's hands. He was called a "Fucking android" for asking him to not drink anymore that night. 

But this, he had never been so sweet spoken when this drunk. 

"I... I was built to appease humans, Lieutenant. To get them to trust me during investigations." Connor replied, helping the human with his jacket and letting him lean on him as he lead him to the couch to get his shoes off. 

"Yeah yeah.." Hank groaned as Connor sat him on the couch and pulled his shoes off for him. "I get that. But this." Hank grabbed Connor's chin again and pulled him close. Connor could feel the man's warm breath against his face, the android's eyes wide as Hank's blue eyes searched his face. "This. The freckles." 

Connor kinda liked his freckles, and he got the impression that Hank really really liked them too. 

"So pretty." The man whispered, his hold losing its strength as his large thumb slid over Connor's lower lip. The android felt it stretch over, showing some of his white teeth as he let his lips part. 

Connor had the urge to lean in, but before he let his body move Hank pushed him away and stood, going to the fridge for another beer and leaving Connor on the floor, very confused with a tightness in his pants. 

"Oh." He whispered, face warm and tinted blue. He liked whichever Hank this was. Liked it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor daydreams a little too far in the gutter and gets saddled with a not so innocent problem on his hands. Luckily Hank takes pity on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped and now they're fucking on the couch. Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm half asleep.

He could hear the fabric of Hank's sheets as he panted and gave soft, gruff grunts. His heart was racing, sweat on his forehead. He couldn't see Connor peeking in from the crack in the door. Hank was pumping his fist over his erection, knee pulled up as his eyes squeezed shut tight. His face was red, his other hand gripping his blanket. 

Connor watched, unable to look away. It had been a few days since the odd night Hank had called him pretty. He hasn't been that drunk again, but he seemed to get more and more frustrated. Connor could hear him every night, going to bed early. He wondered idly if Hank knew Connor could hear him. That he knew what he was doing. But there was no way to know. And Connor didn't know what to do with this tightness in his gut that happened everytime he watched. 

Hank was getting close, Connor could see. The android slowly sunk to his knees, and he let his hand slid into the front of his boxers like he started to do two nights ago. He felt... dirty. Watching Hank masturbate and then touching himself to it. It felt wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Watching Hank like that, watching how hard he worked himself for relief made Connor needy. He found himself wanting to help. To feel the man's large hand around his modest member. 

Connor wasn't skilled at this. His hand fumbled over himself, smearing clear lubricant over his twitching cock as he humped against his palm for friction. He tried to copy the man's movements, but he would focus on his face and get lost in his own hand. His mind sent images at him. Of Hank making that face over him, touching him, whispering things into his ear. 

'So pretty, kid. You're so fucking pretty.' Connor could almost hear the Lieutenant whispering in his ear. He wanted it so bad it hurt. 

"Fuck," Hank grunted and Connor quickly slid out of view as Hank came, not watching to be seen. He didn't know what would happen if he did. Would Hank be mad? Upset? Angry? 

Connor pushed his fist into his mouth as his other hand worked on himself, listening to Hank's soft panting. Connor squeezed his wet eyes shut, panting through his nose as he pushed himself over and came into his own hand, shivering as pleasure rolled over him in waves quickly followed by embarrassment and regret. He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. 

 

Hank was off the next day, and together they sat on the couch and watched old movies as Hank casually drank beer. The later in the day it got, the more Connor could feel Hank's eyes cutting to him. The looks were quick at first, but then they started to linger. Connor was still wearing just Hank's shirts, and today's shirt was a little smaller than the others had been. Hank didn't seem to notice at first, and Connor tried to tell himself the shortness of it wasn't intentional. But Connor couldn't lie to himself. He liked the long looks, the staring. 

Hank was deep in the bottle now. There were eight empty bottles sitting on the coffee table and one almost gone in his large hand. As Hank's eyes rolled over Connor's body, Connor's eyes studied the large calloused hand. Dirty thoughts corroded his mind. Picturing that hand on his thigh, watching as it slipped up under the hem of the shirt to his inner thigh, pressing against his- 

"Connor," Hank called softly, voice thoughtful. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, his eyes moving from the man's hand up to his piercing blue eyes. 

Hank's eyes cut downwards before looking back into the android's. It was a pointed look, encouraging Connor to look down. The younger man did, then froze in horror. 

Connor was hard. Hank's shirt was tented on top of his own dark boxers. Mortified, Connor put his arms in his lap and said nothing. 

Hank's eyes burned into him. He was amused. 

"Was that from the movie? Or was your mind drifting somewhere?" Hank teased, shifting so that his body faced him. His back against the arm, legs spread in sweatpants and a simple T-shirt. A knee was bent over the other leg, the one off the couch. 

Connor couldn't speak at first, trying to will his arousal away. 

Hank watched him struggle, then seemed to have mercy and dropped the question, instead giving another. "Connor, can you feel that? Can you feel the need?" His breath was husky, dripping with some kind of teasing want. 

Connor swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I can feel it." 

The man sat up a little more, still watching him closely. "And what is that need? Do you want to touch it?" 

The android felt his cock twitch and he bit into his bottom lip. He looked over at the human, almost crying out in shock. Hank was palming himself through his sweatpants, watching Connor for his reaction. The boy spluttered, trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

"Answer me," Hank demanded, his voice still soft, encouraging. 

"Yes," Connor answered almost instantly. "Yes, I wanna touch it." 

"Then touch it." Hank prompted, making a show of gripping himself and letting Connor see the outline of Hank's cock. Usually, it was dark when Connor spied on Hank, but now, in the light of the living room, he couldn't help but groan. 

Hank was thick. He couldn't really make out the length, but definitely thick. 

Connor pushed his boxers down, face tinted blue before he slowly sat back, mimicking Hank's posture. Hank's eyes watched him hungrily as Connor's hand slid down to his straining length, sliding his palm over the head with a hiss. 

Hank watched his skilless hands fumble with himself before he tsked. 

"Why are you pawing at it?" He asked, then seemed to realize Connor was pretty new to this. He chuckled and shoved his own pants down, making Connor whimper. It was the size of his wrist in thickness, seven inches proud. "What? You liked this?" Hank asked, gripping his hand over himself and chuckling when Connor nodded. "Hm. Copy me." He instructed, slowly pumping his fist over his cut cock. 

Connor watched, lips parted as he mirrored the movement, shivering at the feeling of friction. 

"That'a boy, Connor. Good." Hank whispered, making Connor's thirium heart flutter. "Good boy, keep that up." 

Connor pulled his other leg up on the couch, between Hank's legs as his toes curled and his feet pressed against each other, hips jerking up into his fist as he watched Hank. It felt so overwhelming and hot. He couldn't believe the sounds dripping from his lips. There was no way he was moaning like that. 

"Fuck," Hank gasped, his own hand working over himself, "Keep moaning like that baby. Fuck."

Connor panted, pressing his free hand against his mouth. He could feel tears prick at his eyes from the embarrassing pleasure, his hips rising up as he groaned. "Haank!" 

"That's it, baby, that's it. Good boy." Hank growled, then suddenly he was on top of him, slapping Connor's hand away and replacing it with his own, huge hot one. Connor mewled and bucked into it, his legs on Hank's thighs as the man stroked him, agonizingly slowly. His lips were on his temple, his LED flashing red. "Fuck, Connor. I've got'ya. Shh." His beard tickled Connor's cheeks as the man's lips caught some tears. 

Connor clung to him as he pumped a rough hand over his cock, his voice high and needy. "Oh, Hank! Don't-don't stop. Feels good. Feels really good!" He panted, his gut twisting. 

"C'mon baby. C'mon. I've got you," Hank growled into his ear, sending shivers through the android's core as his body tensed up and, with a loud cry, he came against Hank's hand. Cum drooled between the man's fingers, making a mess on Connor's lap. 

Hank grunted and pushed Connor's kneed up and over a shoulder before gripping his slimmer waist with his large hands. Hank tugged Connor down towards him, laying him flat against the couch as he rubbed a thumb between his ass cheeks, finding the twitching puckered hole. 

Connor whimpered at the feeling, but didn't tell him to stop. His red LED lit yellow for a moment before returning crimson, Hank's finger becoming slick. 

Hank gave him a questioning look and Connor flushed blue. 

"S-self lubricating," the android whispered. "Please, Hank. Please."

"Please what, kid?" Hanked asked, his thumb sinking into Connor's tightness and making the smaller male spasm. 

"Ugh! Fuck," Connor cursed, gripping onto Hank's shoulders as his thumb slowly sunk in and out of his ring of muscle. "Please, Hank, please. I want you inside. Please." He begged. 

Hank seemed to be enjoying this, watching Connor become undone. "Tell me you want me to fuck you, Connor. Nice and hard. Right here." He instructed, the android whining at the command. 

The younger man wiggled underneath him, biting at his lip. He finally nodded and tugged at Hank's shirt, wanting him closer. "Fuck me, Hank. Please, oh please just fuck me Hank!" He was so needy and hot. Every part of him throbbed for the man. 

Hank growled and pulled his thumb away, grabbing Connor's thighs and lifting them both up over his shoulders. He used his hands to spread Connor open, positioning his thick, squishy cock head against Connor's tight hole, then pressed forward. 

It took a lot of wiggling and grunting, Connor falling apart as Hank all but forced himself into Connor's virgin and newly acquired hole. Errors and warning lit up Connor's view but he didn't care. He felt so full and hot as Hank sunk deep into him, his cock grinding against his inner walls and wirings. 

Connor groaned low, his stomach starting to bulge slightly at his girth. Hank panted, and Connor could feel his sweat dripping onto his forehead. "Fuck, kid, you're tight." 

Connor whimpered as Hank pulled his shirt up over Connor's head, but keeping it wrapped in his arms so he couldn't move them in the way. He then kissed and flicked his tongue over Connor's blue dusted nipples. Connor was a mess under him, writhing, squirming in his arms. 

Hank teased at him for a little, but they both grew impatient and Hank started to move. It was slow, soft, at first. Like Hank was scared he would hurt the smaller male. But with a needy whine, Connor said his name and it was over. Hank started in on him, pounding his large cock into Connor's inexperienced body. He was merciless, biting into Connor's artificial skin of his shoulder as he fucked himself into the bot, making him cry loudly under him. 

Connor quickly came between their rutting bodies and the spasm that went through the android's body caused Hank to go as well, busting deep into Connor with an almost painful grunt. 

Hank's hips slowly rode out his orgasm before he gently slipped out of the spent boy, who seemed to still be going through his own afterglow. He was twitching, a smile on his face as his eyes rolled back and drool leaked from the side of his mouth. He sat still for a long time, long enough to concern Hank enough to call to him and slap his face lightly. 

Connor blinked, his LED slowly spinning from red to orange, then yellow to blue. "I...I think I short-circuited a little." The boy chuckled, making Hank roll his eyes a little and press his face into Connor's neck. He kissed at the skin, up to his lips. 

Connor melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. "I love you, Hank." He whispered against the man's lip. Hank kissed him harder before resting against him. He wanted to just hold Hank for a while and it seemed Hank had the same idea. They lay there for a long while, then Connor heard Hank snore and sighed, a small smile on his face as he closed his own eyes and went into rest mode, fixing the errors in his system. 

 

\------

 

Hank had woken up around one the next day. Connor had already cleaned up and moved Hank to the bedroom. There wasn't any evidence of the previous night's activities. Connor was making brunch when Hank woke, shuffling across the hall to the bathroom. Connor was patient but on edge. Did Hank remember last night? He knew he had been drunk but was he too drunk to remember? 

Connor didn't know if he wanted Hank to remember or not. Would Hank regret it if he did? Did Connor regret it now? 

No. There were no regrets on Connor's end. He didn't see why this couldn't be normal. Hank was already the only person Connor trusted. Why couldn't this blossom into something more? 

Hank emerged from the bathroom and shuffled into the kitchen. He paused, and Connor held his breath as he turned to him, omelet plated. He slowly sat the plate on the table, but Hank didn't give it much attention. He was staring at Connor, almost suspicious. 

"Good morning, Hank." Connor smiled, nervous. 

Hank stepped towards him, hand raising slowly to cup Connor's cheek in his. Connor flushed a light shade of blue, turning his face into the hand with a soft smile. 

"So... last." Hank started, and Connor held his breath. "Did you mean it? That you love me?" 

Connor smiled and kissed the man's hand, nodding. "Of course. How could I not?" 

Hank frowned at this, his thumb rubbing the other man's chin. "I think I'm gonna cut down on drinking. I've been told... I do stupid things when I drink." 

Connor just gave him a small smile and nodded. 

Hank thought about it a moment longer, then whispered. "I... I love you too, Connor. You know that? Right?" 

Connor beamed up at him. "Yes, yes I know." He whispered, smiling against Hank's lips as the larger man pressed them against him. 

Task list:  
Love Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs in the distance*

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry my bad


End file.
